The peacekeeper
by Sayanira
Summary: How could she ignore the signs when they were al so easy to see. She knew that in the end it would be her. But would she have enough followers to actually succeed. first couple of chapters are introduction, just read.. you'll see. ;
1. Chapter 1: The hardest part of life

**disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize from the twilight world. The things you do not recognize are mine tough.  
I also like to apologize in advance for my poor grammar, interpunction and vocabulary skills. I am Dutch and I tried to make the best of it.**

Chapter 1: The hardest part of life.

_Wandering around the planet, going from place to place, meeting new friends to only leave them behind again; Life sometimes throws you into the weirdest situations. My life as it is now is something I never expected it to be. The thirst drives me crazy, all the time, and the people I meet too. I've been looking for that one place where all that doesn't matter anymore. Death, heaven, eternal bliss, It doesn't matter how you call it. I just wanted it to be over. Unfortunately, such a fait was not laid out for me._

Year 1912

A silent cry broke the silence that was created by the minister. People, all dressed in black were gathered around. Some crying, others just staring blank. My father was standing right next to me holding my hand very tightly. He pretended to be brave but I knew better. My dad made me wear some old dress that they had once bought for me. They called it the special occasions dress. I fell in love with the dress the moment I laid my eyes on it. I had never thought that the first time I would be wearing it, would be on the funeral of my mother.  
The minister said some last words and signed for my dad to say something. He tried, but nothing came out of his dry throat. Just starts of sentences broken of halfway trough. A sob made it clear that he couldn't continue. He stared down at me with his red eyes filled of tears and quickly looked away as soon as our eyes met. He didn't want me to see that he was weak.  
After the funeral we went home immediately. There was a lot to be done around the house and the store and with my mother… gone… we would have to work extra hard. My eyes were, on the contrary of my dad's eyes, still dry and clear. I didn't understand why that was. I loved my mother so much and her death had torn me apart. It hurt so bad when we got the news. I literally felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest of the pain. But I hadn't cried. Not then and not now.

As soon as we got home my dad disappeared to the kitchen. I could hear him grab a bottle and emptying it in one try. When I looked around, the house was a mess. It had always been my mother who kept the house neat. The way it was supposed to. My dad worked and she cleaned and looked after us. Your average family living in a average neighborhood. What would we be now without my mother.  
I started to collect all the dirty clothes that were laying around and piled them up. Then I cleared the table of all the little things that were on it and put them back into their right spots. Then I got a broom and swept the floor. Three thick layers of dust were coming of the floor and were shoved outside. Then I took a clean piece of clothing and made it wet and got of the last few layers of dust from the floor.  
I was extremely glad that I had something to do. Something to keep my head occupied so that I wouldn't think of my mother. Of course that would be hard seeing as I was doing all of her chores now. But the more busy I got the better I could distract my mind and even started to think ahead. Tomorrow I had to run by the Butcher's and get some meat for dinner. Tomorrow was Friday, the day we ate meat from the Butcher's. It was the only day we could afford it because my dad would get paid that day.  
After I was completely done with the floor, every spot as bright and shiny as the next, I went to wash the clothes I had piled up. Luckily my mother had taught me how to it. She started early with educating me, wanting a good life for me. And the way to get a could life was to be an excellent housekeeper and wife. At least, it was so in her opinion.

After I was done doing that a lot of time had passed. I could clearly see the shifted position of the sun. It was more to the west now. My two little sisters were sitting in their bedroom, holding each other, their eyes still wet and red with old tears. I went to sit beside them and put my arms around them. I was the mother figure now, the oldest of us children, and they needed me to console them. My sister were 6 years old and 8 years old. They were too young to lose their mother. Even I was too young to lose a mother with me being ten years old. I could see the despair, pain and sorrow on their faces; what were we going to do now?  
Several hours passed by with us just simply holding each other, until we heard loud knocking on the door. I listened for a brief second if my dad was going to answer it, but immediately knew he wouldn't. I pulled the arms of my sisters of me and walked to the door. Curious who it was but at the same time frustrated that people had the nerve to come knocking at our door when we were in mourning, I walked towards the door. My heart jumped a little when I could hear the familiar voices behind the door and the familiar rhythm of breathing of one of them. At that moment I yanked the door open and stared into the eyes of three of the kindest people I had ever met.

First a tall but beautiful woman, with bruin, red-ish hair. She had a warm glow which intensified when she smiled. It was a compassionate smile though. Her eyes were as sad as I had imagined mine would be. This must have been hard for her too. My mother was her best friend. They met when we had moved here, the inner city of Chicago. She was a loving housewife as was my mother and they had bonded over a stupid shopping incident. They had been best friends ever since.  
Next to Mrs. Masen stood her husband Mr. Masen. Even though he had one the most beautiful faces – amazing cheekbones and a square set jaw - It showed no emotion at all. He wasn't as close to my family as his wife was, but it was obvious he mourned the death of my mother as much as his wife did. He wore a black suit, a hat and fancy shoes. He looked good, even under the circumstances. Maybe it was because they were wealthier than we were and they could actually afford it.  
The third person standing in the doorway was a young boy. He looked at me with worried eyes. He had inherited his mother hair and his father's facial structure. He also had a set jaw and beautiful cheekbones. He also was dressed very neatly. As happy I was to see my mother's best friend, it was nothing compared as how happy I was to see her son, my best friend, Edward Masen.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't attend the Funeral…'' Elizabeth started, her voice choked in her throat.

"It's okay,'' I answered. "'You were away… and you are here now… that's all that matters.''

My voice had started trembling and I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy. He slowly moved towards me and put his arms around me. I welcomed his hug and put my arms around him too. I took me a few seconds to realize that my shoulders were shaking and something warm was moistening my special occasions dress. I was crying. For the first time since my mother had died I was crying. I was so lucky with a friend like Edward who could hold me like this and made me feel save enough to let my emotions go haywire. I actually felt really good to cry.

After a few minutes as the sound of my sobs were decreasing, he let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Feeling better now?'' His eyes were still concerning.'

"Yes, thank you.'' I said with a very small voice. I wasn't used to people see me cry.

We went inside. I let the way and the Masen family followed. As soon as they caught climbs of my father they told Edward and me to go join my sisters and not to come in to the living room until they told us so.  
We stayed in that little room for a long time. Sometimes the silence was broken by one of my sisters, asking what was going on with dad, or just sobbing over our mother. I tried to be strong, for them and for me. I was so thankful that Edward was still there. Even though we were both only ten years old people told us we were just like some old married couple. We were both misfits. We both liked to keep to ourselves and people presumed that to be weird. We were both blessed with understanding parents and each other.

The day Edward and I had met was one of the happiest days of my life. It was at my mother's birthday party. I was only four years old and so was he. He looked at me from across the room, curious I suspected. I walked right up to me and introduced himself. Then I introduced myself and he smiled. ''I know.'' He said. I will never forget that one moment. It made me feel incredibly special and immediately felt connected to him. So after that notorious birthday party Edward and I were best friends.

My eyes told me the night had set in by nearly closing. I didn't want to sleep though. I made it this far without sleeping. I just didn't want to see the image of my mother dead. That was reason enough to stay awake. But Edward made staying awake incredibly hard. He had gotten me a blanket and had wrapped it around me. My eyes kept betraying me by trying to close again. I was so tired, but I just didn't want to sleep.  
I woke up only a few hours later. A little confused I lifted my head and pushed the blanket of me. I tried to remember why I didn't wanted to sleep again. And then it hit me, my mother had died, and I didn't want to sleep because I was afraid of what I would see in my dreams. Anxiously I was trying to remember what I had dreamed of. I just realized that I had dreamt of nothing. Just a empty hole, or maybe I just didn't remember. Either way, I was thankful enough. Edward had woken up too by the movement of my body.

"Good morning. Are you okay?'' he asked me very carefully.

"Edward…'' My voice sounded a lot weaker that I had intended it to sound, "Will you stay with me. I don't want to be alone.'' My voice ending in a whisper.

"Of course I will. I'll talk to my mother if you can stay with us for a couple of days. Is that alright?'' He whispered back.

I nodded.

"_That would be incredible. I don't think I can stay in this house much longer."_I thought.

"I know, my mother is not going to mind having you around,'' he whispered at me, "Now get some more sleep. It'll help.''

**So what do you guys think? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adolescence

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to twilight! I wish I did tough. I would have been a genius.  
Sorry again for my grammar, interpunction and vocabulary mistakes. I'm trying!**

**Be aware: rating's gone up to M!!**

Chapter 2: Adolescence

_If I could do it all over again, I'm not sure which path I would have taken. My life has been determined from the moment I was born. The markings had made that much clear. But would I have made the same decisions as I did the first time around? Would I have been able to find the love of my life that way? Would I still be in as much doubt as I am in now about my course of action. I don't know and I guess I'll never do. I just know that I'm happy now._

Year 1918:

''Hey Kylie, Wake up! Before your father catches you!'' A slender boy with brown reddish hair was hanging in my window. His annoying voice, very distant but more prominent as the source was closing in on me woke me from my dreams. When I opened my eyes he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

''You know, waking people is fairly rude.'' I answered trough my teeth.

'' I am aware of that,'' He smiled, ''I am just looking out for you. I believe your sisters are already awake and would like some breakfast.''

I glared at him for a second and then sighed. He was right.

"Maybe you should get out of my room before my father catches you." I had only thought of that reprise just now. It would have sounded a lot better if I had said it right after his comment.

"Yeah, that would have made a bigger impact. Maybe you are just losing your razor sharp with." He smiled and ducked out of the way when I threw my pillow at him.

"Stop doing that. It's not fair!"

"tough luck, I'll use it on you as much as I can!"

He quickly climbed through my window again and disappeared. It really wasn't fair. Edward could read my mind and it didn't work the other way around. He thought it had something to do with a special bond we had, because I was the only one who he could read. I had some serious doubts about that theory. If it was because of a special bond, I certainly would be able to read his mind too.  
Luckily for me, I had my own special trades that came in handy. My unusual way of quickly adapting to new situations and almost literally copying people weren't as handy as mind reading was, but I still had some purpose. It always worked for laughs. Especially when I would copy the Butcher on the corner. The man had a very low voice and always moved his right hand up and down. It didn't matter what he was saying or what he was feeling; anger, joy, sadness, his right hand wouldn't stop climbing and falling. It had only taken me a few minutes to exactly copy him. It worked great when I had to cheer up one of my sisters or Edward himself. Though I still wished I could do something like him.

"Kyliena Chrystal Taylor!" The sound of the voice that had screamed my name made my body stiffen en my inside crumbled. My father was awake and angry that I hadn't made breakfast yet. This was going to be a particular bad day, I could tell. I quickly put one of my clean dresses and hurried downstairs. There in the middle of the room, my father was standing, his hands formed into fists, slightly shaking. He was incredibly angry.

"Why isn't there any breakfast on the table?" his voice confirmed my observation. He was indeed incredibly angry.

"I.. I…" I started muttering.

" You.. you.. what?" He closed in on me a little, his entire posture threatening.

"I overslept accidently…" I tried to sound convinced of myself, to sound strong, but all that came out was a high little voice, close to a whisper.

"And you think that it is acceptable for me and your sisters to be waiting for you when you are still soundly asleep?" He came even closer

"No of course not. But it was an accident. I didn't mean to be…" my voice abruptly stopped at the same moment my arm had flexed up to catch his, preventing him from hurting me.

A mistake. It had been a reflex, so quickly that I didn't have time to stop myself. My way of adapting to new situations was applied in every way a situation could be new. So it even applied when someone was going to hit you.  
It only took my father a second to twist his hand around and grab my wrist. This time I didn't react. The more I struggled the worse it would get. I stood there as stone my face completely blank. I could see my two little sisters staring at me, terrified. They knew what he would do now. It was one the many secrets our house holding was keeping since my mother had died.

"Upstairs!" he demanded.

I was totally and utterly disgusted. I knew that he would punish me and I knew that it was going to be bad. Still, the thought of what was about to happen ripped my soul into pieces and laid them scattered on the floor. He didn't seem to notice as he was busy pulling me up the stairs. I looked back at my sisters who's faces hadn't changed. They had suspected the same as me. They must have heard me screaming when he did this to me before. Right now, the only thing I could think about was how happy I was that my sisters would remain unharmed. It was only me he would hurt and only me he had hurt. He wasn't going to change now.  
We came close to the door of his bedroom, him still dragging me along. We stopped at the door and he opened it.

"inside!" he demanded. I didn't know whether I was imagining it, but I could hear some sort of enjoyment in his voice.

I stepped over the doorstep and walked into the room. The door slammed shut.

A couple of hours later I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling. Thoughts went crazy inside my mind. Should I stand up to my father? Should I run away from here? What if my sisters had heard me? Would they be spared from my kind of punishment? Could anyone tell what was happening in my house. Could anyone see that my father had become a drunk? Or that he preyed on his daughter?  
My sisters had gone to school and left me behind. They knew I didn't wanted to talk. My dad had left way before that. He was off to his work. He worked in a factory building automobiles. Thankfully, he was working until late so I didn't have to worry about him.  
My dad, once a loving husband and father, had changed drastically the day my mother was buried. He blamed me for her death, that much was obvious. She had died of injuries which she sustained when my mother and I were mugged. He stole her purse and her life. I was there, so naturally the blame was all pointed at me. They rushed her to the hospital were the doctors did everything to save here. A couple of hours later we received the news that she had died.  
Not only did my father blame for my mother's death, he also saw me as the natural replacement. I was his oldest daughter. The first time he approached me, he told me that men have needs. I was only 11, one year after my mother had died. I tried to hide it from my sisters as much as I could. I didn't want them to hurt like I did. At some point I was aware of them knowing. The helped me with little things around the house and even acted well behaved. My sisters, Jessica Maria Taylor and Lucinda Elizabeth Taylor, were among the people I loved the most and I wanted them to be safe, no matter what.

A soft sound woke me from my endless circle of thoughts and I looked up, a little scared. It was probably Edward climbing up to my window again, asking where I was during rehearsals of the city's choir. I tried to turn my head into lock down and focused on unimportant things. I didn't want him to see the image that had been hunting me for 5 years now. I picked up a book and started focusing on the lines. Meanwhile, I had to come up with a cover story.

"Reading that old book again?" He asked me, his head just barely showing in the window. I was right, he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, my all time favorite!" I replied with faked enthusiasm. He didn't seem to catch on though. I also credited this skill to my ability to improvise well in new situations.

"Right, I knew that." He smiled a rather crooked smile. " So? Where were you this afternoon?"

I looked at him puzzled trying really hard to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"The choir practice?" He answered my faked thoughts.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. I am so sorry."

I let my eyes fall down so he wouldn't see them betraying me.

"That's incredibly stupid." He laughed. I loved the sound of his laughing. It made it seem as if there was still some light left in the world.

"yeah, I'll go by Mrs. Stackings house later and explain." I smiled back at him. He still seemed to buy it.

He came towards me sitting on the edge of my bed again. His standard place. I couldn't imaging him sitting anywhere else now. He looked at me questioning. He must have felt something was not right. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He came closer and I flinched. My arm moved and with my arm my sleeve moved too. A little piece of bare skin was showing. He immediately grabbed my arm and pushed my sleeve up higher. I couldn't move. He would know now. I was afraid.

His eyes widened when he examined the bruises on my arms.

"How did this happened?" he asked me. His eyes were fixed on my arm.

"I fell." I replied quickly trying to call upon the memory of me falling down some stairs. He would see the memory and be satisfied with the answer. His eyes shifted position from my arm to my own eyes.

"You fell down those stairs a year ago. That's an old memory."

I panicked. I didn't want him to know about my father. But the tormenting image was harder to keep from my mind as Edward was digging deeper.

Suddenly he let out a gasp. His eyes widened once more and his mouth trembled. His fist clenched together and he looked at me in total shock.

"How long?" He whispered.

"To long." I whispered back.

Something wet and damp was filling my eyes and rolling down my cheek.

"I'll get him. I'll hurt him for what he has done to you!"

"No! Edward, don't!" I cried out. "It will only get worse. Would you just stay with me for a minute longer. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course." His voice was trembling now.

He wrapped his arms around me en rested his head on top of mine. It reminded me of how we had been sitting 6 years ago when my mother had just died. We were 10 then, 16 now, but nothing had changed. I felt something warm and wet passing along my cheeks. I thought it were my tears, but I was wrong. It were his.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize from the world of twilight doesn't belong to me. Anything you do not recognize though, belongs to me.  
Yes, my English isn't exactly the best you have ever seen. I'm dutch. So sorry for the many mistakes.**

Chapter 3: Changes

_My destiny was set in stone. Not many could say the same. In order to achieve the ultimate goal, sacrifices had to be made. My skin was throbbing, slightly burning. I hadn't felt a burning sensation since the day I was turned. It felt familiar, somehow soothing. It was telling me I could still feel pain. That I hadn't lived up to my nightmares yet; to become an unstoppable monster. Not yet anyway, but soon, I would be. The terror shot through my body every single time I thought about it. Sacrifices had to be made. It wouldn't just be enough to give up my family, to choose to live without them so that they wouldn't face the same faith as me. No, I had to give up my soul as well. _

Year 1918

Edward hadn't let go of me. I think he was to afraid to do so. To afraid of what he would do if I wasn't in the room anymore. He would go find him. It didn't matter to him where he was, with who he was with, he would pay! I held him closer as those thoughts were running through my head. I didn't want him to go face my father. My father was many things and strong and scary were certainly among them. As soon as Edward would approach him, my father would easily slice him up.

"You really think he's that strong?" He answered my thoughts.

"Yes! Don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise." I snubbed back.

Anything I would do to keep him safe away from my father. Even hurt him if I had to.

"He's a coward." Edward said, his voice cold and distant.

"Don't confront him, please?" I begged.

"Do you want me to just sit around while that sick man is hurting you?"

"I want you to keep yourself safe. and if that means that you have to sit around while my father is hurting me, Then yes, I expect you to do so."

I could feel his hands tighten and clenching into fists. He made a noise which sounded like a painful sigh.

"I can't." he whispered in my ear.

I looked up and stared into his eyes. They were still a little red from the tears I had mistaken to be mine. He wouldn't listen to me. That much was clear. If there was only someway to convince him to stay away from my father.

"There isn't" he said, answering my thoughts again.

Then a sudden sound startled us both. In one quick fluent movement he was already at my window, one leg resting on the branch of tree outside, one leg on my floor.

"I'll be back tonight." He promised me. And gone he was.

I went downstairs to figure out what the sound was. It couldn't have been my father. He was still at work. Edward had flown out of my window to quickly for me to tell him. As I walked down the stairs I saw that it was only Jessica who had knocked over a vase that used to belong to my mother. She was anxiously and nervously trying to clean it up, but she was only making it worse.

"Give me that broom, you're only making a bigger mess of it."

Jessica jerked up and stared at me. It was obvious that she didn't want to get caught.

"I am not going to tell dad, now come on, give me the broom, so that he doesn't have to find out." I held out my hand, she nodded and gave me the broom.

"So how was your day?" I asked her casually. I've never been a big fan of uncomfortable silences.

Jessica was only two years younger than me making her 14. We basically did the same things in a day. Going to school, sing in the choir, cooking for our family. Asking Jess what her day was like was the same as asking what I had missed, only more subtle.

"Fine," she replied quickly.

"Any specifics?"

"No just the usual. School was boring, although I did hear this weird rumor about the bathrooms. Someone told me that their crocodiles in the sewers. Oh, and Megan, you know, who lives a couple of blocks down has supposedly kissed one of the guys in the boys school. Well, I guess I can't blame her. She is very beautiful…"

It wasn't so hard to get Jessica talking. And I was glad that it was her who came home. Jessica was known for her gossipy nature at our school. If anything was happening, Jessica would know. No more awkward silence. Jessica wouldn't been done talking until I interrupted her. And I wasn't planning on doing that.  
As I was shoving the last few pieces of the vase outside, something Jessica said grabbed my attention.

"What? Could you repeat that?"

"What? The story about Edward?"

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I thought you would be interested in that one. Do you know what his nickname is at the boys school?" She looked at me measuring.

I looked back and rolled my eyes again. "No,"

"They call him crazy Masen. Rumor has it that he's been acting very weird lately."

"Weird like what?"

"Well, they say that sometimes he just starts staring at you very intensively. I used to be no big deal. But he's been doing it more often now. So the guys started to notice and now he goes by the name of crazy Masen." She chuckled.

"So what about his friends? Aren't they making up some cracker nicknames back?"

I remembered Edwards friends well. They were always in a group, 6 inseparable boys, all of the same age, always hanging out with each other. They were known as the Big boys group. Because they were either tall, broad or have one or more big body parts. One of them for example had the biggest arms I had ever seen. I had never claimed that the boys school was very creative when it came to name giving.

"Haven't you heard? It were his friends who had started with the name. According to the story, they were fed up with Edward braking his promises…"

"Wait, what promises?"

"You know. Promises to hang out or to make homework or something. He was seeing his friends less and less. The other guys got fed up with that and kicked him out of the group. And then they gave him the nickname to make things worse. I thought you would know that. You and Edward are friends right?" She eyed me suspiciously. Her voice had sounded more interrogative. She had always expected me and Edward to secretly be a couple instead of just friends.

"I had no idea. We don't talk much about school." I really had no idea that he was in such trouble with his friends. Was it because of his former friends that he was hanging out with me more. Or was it the other way around. Did they kick him out of the group because he was spending so much time with me.

"It gets worse though." Jessica's tone was now regretful. This was one of the moments I really envied Edwards gift. I would have given anything to be able to read Jess' mind.

"What is it?" I said, bracing myself for the worst to come.

"They are talking about you too. They say you are just as weird as Edward and that that is why you are friends. Freaks attract each other. They say you have some sort of supernatural thing. Some have even called you a witch… " Her voice trailed off meeting my gaze. My eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. Were the people at school really that dense that they would call "me" the supernatural one.

I started laughing. Jessica was startled by the sound. She didn't expect me to take it this lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked cautiously.

"Because it is absolutely absurd. Me.. a witch," I chuckled. "How do they come up with these things?"

"Well, They think the way you interact with the teachers and the other students is.. well.. weird. The teachers always give you high grades, and never ask you a question in class. Even if it is your turn. They think you have some special influence on them. The rumor got worse after Edward got kicked out of his group and got his nickname. Everybody knows you and him are good friends…" She stopped again. This time because I was looking at her furiously. I couldn't believe that they would pick on me because I just got good grades. And then to spin it into something like witchcraft and involve Edward… Those stuck up, jealous, arrogant girls.

"I'm sorry… I thought you should know what they were saying. I didn't want to tell you today because of… well.. umm…" she swallowed. "But the sooner you do the better right?"

"Yes, thanks Jess." It didn't sound completely sincere, But I didn't care.

I went back to my room and laid on my bed again. Poor Edward, did I get him in this situation. I knew very well what the staring would mean. He was trying to read other people than just me. For as far as I knew he hadn't succeeded. He would have told me if he had.

Time passed slowly after that. The thoughts in my head all sank in very sluggishly. Too much was going on and I just wanted it to stop. The situation with my dad was horrible, but I was able to handle it. But now that wasn't my only concern anymore. Edward became one of my worries now too. I didn't want him to lose his friends over me. And if it didn't have anything to do with me, than something else was going on.  
He had always been there for me. And this time it was going to be the other way around.  
Since the day Edward and I had met we were buddies. Mostly because of our mothers, but also because we fascinated each other. His ability to read my mind frustrated and at the same intrigued me. My ability to quickly adapt and copy people intrigued him. Add that our intelligence had always been far above average and you get two people, quite alike, hanging out.  
We first just met on Saturdays. That was when our mothers had their own gathering. We would spend a couple of hours together and then go home again. When we got a little older we started to meet at our own time. Sometimes after school, sometimes before school. Whatever was easy. After a while he had found a way of sneaking into my bedroom which doubled the hours we spent together. He never stayed to long. He always left at some point. Sometimes he would be waiting for me the very next morning to walk me to school. Lately we even managed to see each other more then we already did. He would now suddenly drop by close to dinner time or even late in the evening.  
We never talked about school. He would already see what I had done at school, and he always claimed that his school was to boring to even talk about. So we usually talked about the people around us. The Baker we passed as we turned the corner from my street, the Grocer as we turned for the second time. The lonely man who always sat on the same spot with his shabby hat on his head and a cup in his hand held high. If we didn't have anything to say about them, we'd move on to other subjects. What our dreams and aspirations were. What we would want if we ever got married to someone. If we were in love right now. Who we liked, who we didn't. That was the point that we came to closely to the school subject, so he would quickly change it by saying something so random that it first made me laugh and then we'd fall into a very long discussion about it.  
It never got boring with Edward, nor did I ever feel the need of being dishonest with him. I could tell him anything and he would always be supportive. I had always thought that it was the same the other way around, but apparently I had been wrong. I couldn't let go of the things Jessica had told me. I could only imagine how much he would be suffering now that he had lost his friends. I never had any friends so to really relate was impossible. I only had him.

After dinner, as I was heading back to my room, I could hear someone in my room. The breathing pattern sounded familiar. I opened the door with a smile on my face, finding exactly what I hoped and knew I would find. Edward sat in on my bed, reading one of my books.

"So… Jess finally told you the latest gossip huh?" For one second I was stunned and didn't quite get what he was reaching for.

As soon as I realized he was talking about him and his friends the realization of him reading my mind came back to me like a shot of thunder.

"Right," I answered. "Of course you would know. Eavesdropping is a very rude and vicious tendency, you know. You might hear things you don't like." I gave him a meaningful look.

He glared at me. He was probably wondering why I was joking after a day like this.

"I spoke to my mother." He said out of nowhere.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a couple of beats.

"You did what?" My voice was hysterical, I was sure of it.

"I spoke to her, I didn't tell her anything. I just asked if you could stay with us for a while."

He looked at me with intense eyes while my heart was trying to settle itself.

"Staying with you and your parents isn't going to resolve anything." I pointed out. He'll still be my father and I will still have to go back to him in the end.

"You'll be away from him, therefore, it solves things." He was missing the point. Did he intentionally not read my mind at this point?

"He's never going to let me leave. He needs me." I started pacing. It wasn't fair of Edward to suggest something like this. It got my hopes up, while I knew that it would never happen.

"My mother and I have already made up an excuse. All you need to do is to play along."

He looked at me again with his intense eyes. I knew I didn't stand a chance of arguing with him. So I let him explain his plan.

The plan was very simple and it was exactly that, that surprised me so much. They would pretend that I won a price at school which entailed that I could follow Mr. and Mrs. Masen around as they would go on with their day. They would pretend that they volunteered for the job, so that children could learn a few things about different professions.

I had to say, it could definitely work. My father wasn't smart enough to notice. The only concern I had left were my sisters.

"We'll worry about them later." He answered my thoughts once more. "You said he never touched them. So I hope that he'll continue to do so."

"You can't be sure." I accused him.

"No, but we got a nice cover for your sisters as well. They'll be taking care of soon." He winked and grabbed my arm. "Let's go to my house for a change." He winked again. I happily complied.

**Let me know what you guys think. I could really use some feedback.**


End file.
